Draco Malfoy
by Dreamy Angel
Summary: (AU) Dette er min første NORSKE FF, men her er den: Madeleine Johnsen er en ganske vanlig jente men hun har hatt en sommer hun helst vil glemme. Så hva skjer når den sommerferien kommer og biter henne i rompa og en person hun helst ikke ville se igjen kom


Det var nå godt en god stund siden Jul, fordi snøen hadde begynt å smelte bort. Og i klasserommet jobbet alle med å få unna et stort prosjekt, siden det var onsdag og det var nesten ingen som hadde startet. Men som alle håpet kunne vi ikke forsette med prosjektet de siste tre timene, alle så oppgitt ut på hverandre. Hvordan skulle de få gjort dette ferdig da? Alle jobbet som maur de timene, det var veldig komisk å se på.

Trede time skulle akkurat til å begynne og vi fortes oss ut av biblioteket, ned til klasserommet å åpnet døra. Jeg brå stoppet, for med en gang jeg åpnet døra fikk jeg øye på den tingen som hadde gjort min sommerferie til et levende mareritt. Draco Malfoy, i sin skjønne prakt stod ved siden av læreren oppe ved kateteret. Latteren min hadde forsvunnet med en gang jeg fikk øye på ham, og jeg stod helt stille mens jeg stirret på ham. Da han fikk øye på meg, smirket han ondskapsfullt.

Vennene mine dyttet på meg sånn at jeg datt ut av transen, og fant plassen min. det var da jeg merket at det ikke var noen andre det fortsett fra oss. Læreren min sa noe til Malfoy, og han nikket til svar. Hun snudde seg mot døra og forsvant ut, mens hun lot oss være igjen alene. Da snudde han seg mot meg, og jeg følte meg tilbake til sommeren." Well, well look what we have here, the wicked witch." Sa han i sin britiske akkesang. Jeg reiste meg og gikk mot ham, "Tell me Malfoy, did your father through you out because he realiser that you were you?" han ble døds alvorlig i ansiktet. "Big words you speak, and if you want a fight i am there." døra gikk opp å resten av klassen kom inn, jeg fortet meg til plassen min igjen. Alle ble stille da de så Malfoy stå der oppe, med sitt nesten hvite hår og kalde blågrå øyne. Han hadde vokst ganske mye over dette halv året, et hode høyere var han. Jeg merket også nå hvor maskulin han var, gjennom genseren kunne en se hans mage muskler strutte. Han var egentlig ikke så verst å se på men hun kjente han bedre enn det, han er hva de kaller en rundbrenner. Jeg hørte en gang at han hadde ligget med ti jenter på en natt, og alle var på samme rom bare i forskjellige senger. De jentene der var løsere enn, vel la oss bare si at de var løse.

"Vel, klasse som dere har merket skal det begynne en ny gutt i kassen, men han snakker bare engelsk så dette blir en prøve for dere alle. Welcome Draco to Lofsrud" Hun smilte til ham, og han ga henne et falsk smil tilbake." Were am i going to sit?" spurte han læreren. "Well, those who speak great English is her in the front." Hun pekte selvfølgelig på min gruppe, men det var ingen ledige pulter her. Hun merket det å gikk for å hente en pult til, Malfoy så ut som om han skulle bruse ut i latter fordi nå kom han til å sitte i nærheten av meg. Jeg hadde nesten lyst til å skrike ut, da hun kom å satte pulten mellom Mikael og meg, mens ham flirte å kom å satte seg på plassen. Jeg sa ikke en ting til ham i løpet av timen, og så ikke ut som om han brydde seg heller, fordi han snakket med Mikael energisk.

Da friminuttet endelig kom hoppet alle jentene seg på meg å spurte hvordan jeg kjente ham. Jeg svarte at det var veldig uheldig at jeg kjente ham, og at han var djevelen selv. Etter at jeg hadde sakt det gikk jeg, og da hørte jeg de le," men en sexy djevel." Resten av samtalen fikk jeg ikke hørt fordi Malfoy kom akkurat ut klasserommet, og alle gribben nesten hoppet i armene hans. Jeg kunne ikke dy meg med å le, han fikk en grimase i ansiktet av forvirring. Det hadde tatt han et kvarter med å kvite seg med alle jentene, og alle var nesten på gråten.

Min venninne virket også betatt av ham, og da alle jentene hadde forsvunnet dro hun meg i armen, " Kan du være så snill å introdusere meg for ham?" Øynene hennes var helt blanke da jeg svarte," Men han er jo en drittsekk," Hun gav med valpeøynende sine," okey da, kom igjen, men husk jeg er ikke venner med ham." Hun nikket, og tok meg i armen. Jeg trakk pusten dypt inn, før jeg prikket ham på skulderen. Han hadde holdt på med å snakke med guttene i klassen, og snudde seg sakte rundt. Og da han fikk øye på meg lyste øynene hans av full ondskap. Øynene mine må ha lyst også fordi han ble overrasket når jeg hadde snakket til ham." Malfoy this is my friend Mary, Mary this is Malfoy." De gav hverandre hånden, og Mary gav meg tegn til at jeg kunne gå. Jeg snudde å gikk veien tilbake til de andre jentene, men det var ikke før jeg hadde kommet bort at Mary kom løpene forbi meg og inn på doen. Hun gråt krokodilletårer, og ingen klarte å snakke til henne. Malfoy, var det første jeg tenkte på, han hadde vel avist henne. Sinnet mitt økte, ettersom jeg kom nærmere ham. Men i stedet for å skrike til ham der, dro jeg ham i armen og ut døra. Og det merkeligste ved det var han ikke protesterte. **"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?" **Skrek jeg til ham, og i stede for å svare bare ristet han på hodet. Jeg kunne føle sinnet ta kontrollen over meg," Now you go and tell her that you are sorry." Kommanderte jeg ham, det ble stille en liten stund før han sa med et smil," Alright, but you will owe me a favour." Jeg åpnet munnen min for å protestere, da ordene hans gav mening. Sinnet mitt hadde forsvunnet og jeg så overasket opp på ham. "What do you want in return?" Spurte jeg forsiktig, men han bare gliste mens han rakte meg hånden. "Deal?" sa han, "Deal." " Now take me to her." kommanderte han meg, og lot ham gjøre det, "But promise you will be nice?" Han nikket, og de gav seg veien gjennom folk for å komme til toalettet. Hun først og han hakk i hel. Da vi var framme presset jeg meg gjennom jenteflokken og sa gjennom dørsprekken, "Gjett hvem som vil snakke med deg Mary." sa jeg sukker søtt " Draco Malfoy" Fornavnet hans snakte som gift i munnen. Det ble helt stille, Så jeg dro Malfoy mot døra og han tok poenget. "Please, Mary let me in?" Sa han i en søt tone, og det må ha virket fordi hun åpnet døra og han gikk inn.

Alle som stod rundt lyttet intens, og etter ti minutter kom han ut igjen. Jeg skyndte meg bort til ham om mimte med munnen min" Thank you." Og han mimte tilbake "You owe me" Etter det stod vi bare å så på hverandre, mens plutselig kjente jeg to par hender dra meg fort bakover. Jeg strakte armene mine ut for Malfoy men før han rak å ta tak i dem falt jeg ned på toalettsetet, mens døra ble slengt igjen bak meg. Mary var blitt energisk, "Han fortalt meg at jeg var pen og alt det der, men at han ikke var interessert fordi han var forelsket i en annen. Å han var så snill og søt, håper at han blir kvit den forelskelsen litt fort." Fortalte hun veldig fort, jeg kunne ikke gjøre annet enn a smile. Etter en stund klemte hun meg, og vi gikk ut.

Resten av friminuttet var ikke Malfoy finne, ikke det at jeg lette etter ham men han var jo ny. Tenk om han hadde gått seg bort, jeg måtte bare sprute ut i latter ved tanken på ansikts utrykket hans. Men da det ringte inn kom Malfoy ut fra en gang, og kom gående mot klasserommet. Det var da jentene så det likt som meg, der kom Malfoy med et par knall røde lepper på kinnet. Han så litt forfjamset ut da han merket at alle lo av ham, ham så spørrende på meg men jeg klarte ikke å svare.

Da alle hadde gått inn dro Malfoy meg tilbake ut i gangen, og presset meg mot veggen. Han var alt fornær meg, med hendene hans på skuldrene mine. Jeg kunne føle at hele kroppen hans strammet seg før han spurte" What were you laughing at?" I en stram tone, " If you let go of me i will tell you." han slapp henne men stod ennå ikke langt fra henne. Pulsen min gikk fort som bare helvete, men ikke av sinne. Vi stod der en liten stund før jeg rakte hånden min opptil ansiktet hans. Jeg spente meg og rørte ved kinnet hans sånn at fargen skulle sverte over på fingeren min. Jeg viste den til Malfoy, som ikke hadde tatt øynene fra meg. Han kikket på fingeren så tilbake på meg igjen, før han gikk inn på badet.

Alle hadde satt seg da jeg kom inn, læreren min så på klokka men bare spurte hvor Draco var. Jeg ristet på hodet, akkurat da Malfoy kom inn døra. Ansiktet hennes lyste opp når hun så ham, og bad dem om å finne plassene sine. Det var da jeg skjønte at også læreren min likte ham, tenk at alle faller for den drittsekken.


End file.
